Seiri's Relations
This is a list of Canvas Ranger’s characters and their relationship with Seiri Reinhart. A *'Adriane Wijaya – Villain Re-Generation' Seiri’s gaming mate. She taught Seiri on how to play video games in the first place. In his origin, there were no such things like PlayStation or other gaming consoles, thus he asked Adriane to teach him how to do so. *'Armando Setyawan – Villain Re-Generation' Another gaming mate of Seiri’s which is also becoming his ‘crossdressing tutor’. Influnced by Adriane, now Seiri enjoys gaming a lot accompanied by Dodo. At times Seiri gets annoyed because Dodo often forces him to wear maid uniform. B *'Blood – Villain 5th Division ' A boy whose girlfriend is used to be a target of Seiri’s daily stalking activity. At first, Blood didn’t know that Lili was stalked by Seiri, but as time passes he eventually knows the reality. Sometimes they could just get into a quarrel of pinches, and when they make up their mind they just go to the cake shop together... Where there is a high chance that they continue their fight for a single cake. Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe *'Blubella – Villain Re-Generation' A girl who accompanies Seiri in playing soap bubbles. She often pinches Seiri’s cheek because she thinks Seiri is cute. Seiri had several photos of Blubella in her album, indicating that he has put an interest towards her. C *'Carmine Allster – Villain Support D' The first time Seiri met her was when he was slightly injured due to his masochist trait, and Carmine was there to treat him. She is addressed as ‘Auntie’ by Seiri, which is a wise idea for him not to call her with nicknames like ‘Granny’ or such. Voiced by: Honda Takako *''' Cerie – Hero Re-Generation''' Seiri’s stalker, and it seems that Seiri stalks her as well. So they’re stalking each other, and both of them actually don’t realize that. Being one of Seiri’s cake suppliers; whenever Seiri is hungry after training or working and his sister is quite busy, he will visit Cerie’s house and eat cakes. D E *''' Emil – Hero 9th Division' The computer geek boy who wants to ‘borrow’ Seiri’s Time Shooter as he is curious on its mechanism which could change forms and have different functions. ''Voiced by: Aida Sayaka F *'Faine Musica – Hero Re-Generation' They first met when Seiri set his foot on Canvas Ranger City. In the beginning, Seiri didn’t like him because Faine thought that Seiri was a girl in the first place, however, Seiri admired Faine’s voice. He was also kind enough to show Seiri around the city, which ended up them becoming friends. *'Fennel – Villain Re-Generation' Another girl that Seiri admires... only for her beauty. What makes Seiri quite annoyed is that Fennel’s voice caused his ears to hurt whenever she sings, though Seiri admit that he loves her breakdance. Sometimes Fennel invites Seiri to sing together, but he is likely to refuse as he cannot sing AT ALL. *'Ferryl Alderinne – Hero 9th Division ' Ferryl and Seiri are always quarrelling for just only one reason: cake. If it isn’t Seiri who begins first, it must’ve been Ferryl. Both of them are stubborn and unwilling to share a single cake together. However, if they are tired, they will just eat the cake together. Voiced by: Hino Satoshi *'Flavia Almair – Hero 19th Division' She considers Seiri as her foster child. Their first meeting was when Seiri took a walk and got lost, Flavia found him who was then called ‘onee-san’ by Seiri. Flavia was touched, then ‘raised’ him as her child without knowing he is a Villain. At times Seiri visits Flavia’s house for tea or just chit-chatting. Voiced by: Masako Katsuki *'Fleursava Prateria – Hero 1st Division ' Seiri’s senpai in terms of training. Every Sunday Seiri visits Fleur house for training his shooting ability with the opponent of a sword wielder. If Seiri gets hungry after the practice battle, Seiri would likely to ask Fleur to bake him some cakes. Voiced by: Toyoguchi Megumi *'Fuyuki Akane – Villain Re-Generation' The person who makes Seiri quite jealous of her guard-boss relationship with his sister, Xavie. It’s just that Seiri do like girls who wield firearms like he did. Seiri had photos of Fuyuki in his album, though. G H *'Heilig Ofen – Hero 12th Division ' Seiri had a grudge towards Heilig’s hellhound, Hund. Seiri didn’t have any problem with it, but as he was mistaken for food he was chased and resulted in a massive fight for life. Thus everytime Seiri spots Ofen takes Hund for a walk, his desire to shoot it will come up. Voiced by: Namikawa Daisuke I *'Igame C. – Villain 6th Division ' Seiri was interested to be Igame’s student in his Computer course as Seiri has no idea how to operate the modern technology. He was also curious of Igame’s disappearing technique, and asked Igame to teach him so that easier for him to stalk girls without having to control time if he was noticed. Voiced by: Yonaga Tsubasa *'Illumiel Trulyworth – Hero 1st Division ' Seiri’s self-proclaimed sister. Even though Miel is from the Hero side, but her motherly attitude and kindness towards children made Seiri to consider her his third sister besides Xavie and Noir. Voiced by: Yajima Akiko J K *'Kuro-D – Villain Support B ' In the form of a daruma, Kuro-D is often played by Seiri in his freetime. A bad habit of Seiri’s that he would likely damage things he played, and isn’t rare for Kuro-D to grumble as she doesn’t stand the way Seiri played her. Voiced by: Watanabe Kumiko *'Krain Qrowell – Villain 3rd Division ' Seiri is one of Krain’s loyal customer for his delivery service. It’s pretty obvious knowing that Seiri loves sweet food. He will always call for Krain whenever Xavie is busy with her class or too lazy to visit his other ‘food suppliers’. Voiced by: Inoue Kazuhiko L *'Lesshu Exilicia – Hero 14th Division ' Lesshu is Seiri’s friend in playing dolls, whenever he is too childish to do things he has to do. When they’re bored, they usually drink tea made by Lesshu together. Voiced by: Horinaka Yuki *'Lili Rubi – Hero 7th Division ' Seiri becomes the ‘third person’, you could say, on Lili’s and Blood’s relationship, by stalking her. If Seiri and Blood start to quarrel, Lili usually calms them down by inviting them to a game of Uno, Monopoly or Snakes and Ladders. Voiced by: Kouda Mariko *'Luc Pranajaya – Villain Support A ' Seiri’s partner in crime. The idea is that Seiri manipulates the time, making everything to move slower except himself and selected persons, and for the rest Luc does all the PC data attacks. Voiced by: Kishio Daisuke M *'Mokuro – Hero 3rd Division ' The first girl from the Hero side whom Seiri stalked and secretly admire. Her photos are placed in the second page of Seiri’s album, just after Xavie’s. Voiced by: Nishimura Chinami N *'Negher Gavrani – Villain Support B ' A beautiful lady who used to be stalked by Seiri secretly. Since Avra had caused a massive injury on his left arm which was pretty severe, an insane thought of Seiri’s liked it and thus he would want to get hurt again by Avra someday. Voiced by: Fukui Yukari *'Noir Fantomile – Villain 13th Division ' Noir considers Seiri like her own younger brother. Seiri likes to visit her house to borrow several of her anime/manga collection as there are no such things in his origin. Voiced by: Kumai Motoko O *'Olivier Giovanni – Hero 19th Division ' Seiri’s math teacher. Actually, Seiri’s is clever. It’s just his laziness that he needs tutors to teach him things. He decided to learn math from Olivier, though at times his laziness makes him skip classes. Voiced by: Kiyasu Kohei *'Oxziord Lawrence – Villain 14th Division ' Oxziord takes part in teaching Social Studies to Seiri, starting from the beginning of the Earth to the creation of Canvas Ranger in order to learn more about the city’s situation and his duties as one of the rangers. He’s just a type who is lazy to study by himself, so he asked Oxziord if he is kind enough to help Seiri out. Voiced by: Kusunoki Taiten P Q R *'Rachette Reset – Villain 9th Division ' Seiri’s partner-in-crime in the term of naughtiness. When both of them co-operates to play a prank on their friends, just be careful and act like you aren’t targets. But they can just quarrel because of a piece of cake at times. Voiced by: Hayami Saori *'Random – Villain Regeneration' Seiri asked Random to be his martial arts teacher; his intention so that it could be an offensive variation instead of relying on his gun. Usually after the training, Seiri’s body would likely to be in bruise. *'Rappie Regina Angelium – Hero 6th Division ' Rappie is quite in trauma when she showed Seiri her collection of guns, especially those produced by Smith and Wesson. When they first met, Seiri had the intention to ‘steal’ those guns from her, however, he was found by Rappie and was scolded all-out. Since then, she kept her collection somewhere safe, unknown by Seiri. Voiced by: Miyazaki Ui *'Rasha & Rasesha Emilie – Hero Re-Generation' The twins who are quite hard for Seiri to differentiate. At first, Seiri stalked Rasha as both of them use gun as their primary weapon, the difference is that Rasha uses water gun instead of a hand gun like Seiri’s. However, he is always mistaken Rasesha for Rasha as their face are way too similar. *'Rei Sumeragi – Hero 17th Division ' A boy whose house is always in riot due to Seiri’s visit every week. Every Sunday, Seiri would likely to visit Rei’s house to check-up for his Time Shooter, which means Rei is trusted to repair his gun even though he is in the opposing side. Afterall, they’re quite good friends. Voiced by: Ikeda Kyousuke *'Reo Scestle – Hero Re-Generation' Seiri always mistaken Reo for Faine, thus sometimes Reo are asked to sing by Seiri. However, Reo would refuse and they ended up in a war of words. If they get tired, usually Reo runs away first, which is then followed by Seiri. *'Rina Okazaki – Villain Re-Generation' A weird girl in Seiri’s opinion. She always has the intention to kill Seiri, though both of them are in the same side—The Villains—thus though she is quite pretty, Seiri has no interest in her. Every time Seiri shows his gun, Rina’s killing intention will appear and in the end they’ll fight, even they’re actually ‘comrades’. It was said that Rina’s parent were actually killed by Seiri when he arrived in his first destination. *'Roger Ramoz – Villain 8th Division ' One of Seiri’s trusted people to repair his weapon or clock mechanism. Sometimes Seiri hopes that Roger would give him discount or do it for free... which will likely never happen. Voiced by: Takashi Kondo *'Rokka Nayami Noyamano – Villain 6th Division ' Seiri used to stalk her before he met Shion. Voiced by: Ise Mariya *'Rokoz – Hero 4th Division ' Seiri is Rokoz’s customer if he wanted to order assembled rifles. These days he would likely to use the other form of Time Shooter which takes form of a rifle, thus in order to make less unnecessary damages Seiri will have to order some from Rokoz. In addition, Rokoz always thinks that Seiri is a boyish girl. Voiced by: Sugita Tomokazu *'Rosetta Vandino – Hero 8th Division ' Their first meeting was utterly an accident, when Seiri was spinning his gun, it accidentally flew and successfully hit Rosetta’s head. She thinks that Seiri is a girl and vice versa. Seiri likes her military uniform very much as he thinks that the pattern is interesting, compared to his Royal Guard uniform. Voiced by: Kobayashi Sanae *'Ryuzaki Mutou – Hero 20th Division ' Seiri’s soccer mate who taught him to play Duel Cards. Seiri sucks in playing soccer and the only sport that he masters is basketball as there is a similar game played in his origin. Then one day he met Ryuzaki who was playing soccer and challenged her, which of course ended up in Seiri’s defeat. She is another girl besides Rosetta, who Seiri thinks as a guy and vice versa. Voiced by: Tamagawa Sakiko S *'Schnapper Mills – Hero 5th Division ' A girl who has an Entomophobia, that is, the aversion to insects. She had once been scared with a grasshopper by Seiri. It was an accident, actually. Seiri found a grasshopper just by the streets, and Nap came and intended to bully him. Spontaneously, Seiri turned around to see Nap, which made her into great panic as she saw a grasshopper close to her. The fad Seiri soon teases her by frightening her with the insect. That incident caused Seiri to build new enemy, thus whenever Nap meets him she would likely to set off an attack. Voiced by: Taketatsu Ayana *'Shionette Quantine – Villain 14th Division ' Shionnette is the girl who makes Seiri fell in love for real, which is now officialy Seiri’s girlfriend. Thanks to Shion, Seiri’s ratio of stalking girls decreases drastically. It’s fine for him, as long as he could make someone he loves happy. Shion’s smile always succeeds in making Seiri’s cheeks blush so badly. Voiced by: Mizuki Nana *'Shuu Himeno – Hero Vice Leader' Shuu’s partner in shooting games even though she is the Heroes’ Vice Leader. It seems like Seiri doesn’t know the fact if Shuu is one of the influential people for his opposing side. Voiced by: Nakajima Megumi *'Sylvorra Cadmere – Villain Re-Generation ' Another girl whom Seiri used to stalk. He is also interested in Si Mangkha, Sylvorra’s pet, which always give Seiri the desire to eat it. T *'Tsubasa Shiroi – Hero 5th Division ' Tsu is another girl from the Hero Side who is used to be stalked by Seiri. She is one of Seiri’s cake suppliers, and Seiri often asks her to bake some cakes or going out for some purikura pics. Voiced by: Nogawa Sakura U V *'Vient Zoward – Villain 7th Division ' Their first meeting was when Vient found Seiri hanging around in an alleyway, near a wall full of graffiti. Vient then asked him to take a walk around the city and became great friends. Voiced by: Kazama Yuuto W X *'Xaviera Eleanor – Villain 9th Division ' The first person Seiri met just after he made his first appearance in Canvas Ranger City. She let Seiri to stay in her house as long as he is there, assuming if he would move to another dimension sooner or later. For Seiri, Xavie is like his own sister. He would get pretty jealous if Xavie is teaching or he doesn’t get much attention from her. In the other side, Xavie often scolds Seiri for wandering around stalking other girls, or hanging around with Shion. Voiced by: Rie Tanaka Y *'Yayoi Tsubaki – Villain Re-Generation' A bad-tempered girl who was likely to scold Seiri whenever he was caught stalking her. It seemed that Seiri didn’t give up easily and kept on stalking, quite for some time before he met Shion. *'Yukina Shirakawa – Villain 6th Division ' A girl who makes Seiri as her harem shota. Pretty happy being treated like that, it seems like Seiri often make a visit to her house only to be caressed, like a cat. Voiced by: Shimamoto Shumi Z *'Zovanka Padmawidjaja – Villain 7th Division ' Both Zovan and Seiri are actually great buddies. But it’s not rare for them to fight only because Seiri doesn’t want Zovan to address him as a kid, though they’re of the same age and Zovan is a couple of months younger. Voiced by: Kinoshita Sayaka